Blade server chassis are becoming increasingly popular. In general, a blade server chassis houses a plurality of thin, modular electronic circuit boards, referred to as server blades. Each server blade includes one or more processors, memory, network controllers, and input/output (I/O) ports, and functions as a server, typically dedicated to a particular application. The blade server chassis are usually stacked within racks, with each rack holding multiple blade server chassis. In addition, each blade server chassis has a switch for providing communication between the server blades and external communication networks. Often, the switches within a rack are configured and managed individually, which can consume much of an administrator's time and resources.